ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Moschino
Moschino (mosˈkiːno) is an Italian luxury fashion house, specialized ready-to-wear, leather and fashion accessories, shoes, luggage, perfume etc., founded in 1983 by Franco Moschino. In October 2013, Jeremy Scott became Moschino's creative director, showing his first Moschino collection in Fall 2014. Accessories Sunglasses Persol-M253 .jpg|''M253'' (Persol for Moschino) 9-10-11 Arriving at a Building 001.jpg|(Sep 10, 2011) 10-27-11 India.jpg|(Oct 27, 2011) Dcoivujdhgfirn (5).jpg|(Oct 31, 2011) Moschino by Persol - Comb MP506 sunglasses.jpg|''M506'' (Persol for Moschino) 3-6-12 Out in Chicago 1.jpg|(Mar 6, 2012) Moschino - Black grey blue pointed cat-eye sunglasses.jpeg 3-25-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg|(Mar 25, 2018) Earrings Moschino - Earrings.jpg 10-10-11 David Swanson 003.jpg|(Oct 10, 2011) 8-13-12 Hotel 002.jpg|1 (Aug 13, 2012) #Vintage Moschino Bijoux Peace earrings. Bracelets Moschino - Bracelet.jpeg Mtn-18386.png|"Marry The Night" Music video (2011) Necklaces Moschino - Necklace.jpg Mtn-18386.png|1 "Marry The Night" Music video (2011) #Worn as a bracelet. Spring/Summer 1993 RTW Collection Moschino SS 1993 White Jacket.png Mtn-18386.png|"Marry the Night" Music video (2011) Moschino SS 1993 Jacket.jpg 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 004.jpg|(Oct 15, 2011) Fall/Winter 2008 RTW Collection Moschino - Fall 2008 Collection.jpg 12-19-11 LAX Airport.jpg|(Dec 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection Moschino Spring 2011 RTW Stud Leather Jacket.jpg|Jacket 12-19-11 LAX Airport.jpg|(Dec 19, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Gold Trousers.jpg gagaMay10.jpg|(May 10, 2011) Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Black Peplum Dress.jpg 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 001.jpg|iHeartRadio Music Festival (Sep 24, 2011) Moschino Fall Winter 2011 RTW Collection - Jacket.jpg|Jacket Moschino Fall Winter 2011 RTW Collection - Dress.jpg|Dress 11-17-11 Children in Need Backstage.jpg|Dave Hogan for CIN (Nov 17, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Moschino Spring Summer 2012 RTW Collection - White dress suit.jpg 10-5-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 001.jpg|(Oct 5, 2011) 11-13-11 Leaving X-Factor Studios.jpg|(Nov 13, 2011) Moschino - SS12RTWC.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving a Studio in London 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Moschino_Fall_Winter_2012_RTW_Black_Dress.jpg 5-2-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 001.jpg|(May 2, 2012) Moschino Fall Winter 2012 Collection - Embroidered drop-waisted dress.jpg 8-15-12 Arriving in Romania 001.jpg|(Aug 15, 2012) Resort 2013 Collection Moschino Resort 2013 Black dress.jpg 8-16-12 Going to Piaţa Constituţiei 001.jpeg|(Aug 16, 2012) Spring/Summer 2018 Collection Moschino - Acetate shield sunglasses w stud trim.jpg 7-11-18 Arriving at a photo studio in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 11, 2018) 2020 Resort Collection Moschino - Resort 2020 Collection.jpg 10-22-19 IG Story 003.jpg|(Oct 22, 2019) CheapAndChic Collection Cheap and Chic by Moschino - Leather pencil skirt 001.jpg Cheap and Chic by Moschino - Leather pencil skirt 002.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) Vintage Collections Moschino - Vintage jacket.jpg 1-20-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 20, 2013) Moschino - Football convertible shoulder handbag (2001).jpg 1-9-17 Leaving Bradley Cooper's House in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 9, 2017) 1-30-17 Snapchat 002.jpg|(Jan 31, 2017) 2-3-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2017) Custom Moschino created 6 custom outfits for The Born This Way Ball, but Gaga only worn 3. The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 005.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Lady2BGaga2BLady2BGaga2BPerforms2BBorn2BWay2BBall2BRoD5xahucQax.jpg|"Monster" belt 6-27-12 TBTWBT at Rode Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg|Fur coat (Jun 27, 2012) 6-30-12 TBTWBT at Rode Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Jun 30, 2012) 9-11-12 TBTWBT at Manchester Arena in Manchester 001.jpg|(Sept 11, 2012) 9-15-12 TBTWBT at Aviva Stadium in Dublin 001.jpg|(Sept 15, 2012) 10-2-12 TBTWBT at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 2, 2012) 11-9-12 TBTWBT at Parque Dos Atletas in Rio de Janeiro 001.jpg|(Nov 9, 2012) #“Heart Attack Look” – Flounced taffeta cape and sequined purple bikini with the use of Moschino symbols Peace and Love. The look is completed with a giant helmet in the shape of a heart. Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories Category:Sunglasses